In a current wireless communications system, an operator needs to put a lot of manual labor into network planning, deployment, optimization, and maintenance phrases. Especially, in the optimization and the maintenance phrases, to ensure coverage performance of a network, various parameters of the network are collected usually in a manual drive test manner, so as to discover network problems. Such a manner has high costs and low efficiency.
To solve the problems, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) introduces an MDT measurement technology. In the MDT technology, the network and a UE automatically collect measurement information to assist in analysis of the network problems, which reduces workload in the manual drive test and can obtain wireless measurement information of an area that cannot be reached in a common drive test. The MDT measurement may include logged MDT measurement, and the logged MDT measurement refers to that the UE periodically performs the MDT measurement and collects measurement information. The logged MDT measurement makes the analysis of the network problems more efficient; however, there is no specific mechanism for the logged MDT measurement at present.